A Dating Disaster
by Annie Bacchi
Summary: A Tenchi/Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon fic! The women of Tenchi and Sailor Moon play truth or dare, and end up going out on dates with the DBZ men! Chaos up the wazoo!! The final chapter is up!
1. Truth or Dare?

Dating disaster By: Ariana and Meredith Authors note Here's the legal stuff: no, we didn't make up any of the characters but we did make up some of their attitudes! We loved to write this and we hope you like it! If you have any comments, please review!!  
  
Thanks to: Pan-Chan for posting it for us!!!  
  
Light glowed around the room as the girls giggled. Serena was having a sleepover at her house. She had Ryoko, Pan-chan, Aeika, Rini, and Susami over.  
  
"Okay Serena, Truth or dare?" Pan's eyes glittered with mischief.  
  
"Dare!" Serena answered, taking a walk on the wild side for once in her life.  
  
"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh," Aeika gasped. Pan-chan thought for a minute, "Oh, I've got it! You have to." she waited as the tension mounted. Aeika leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
" You have to go to the movies master Roshi!" Pan burst out.  
  
" Noooooooooooooo! Anything but that!" Serena squealed. Master Roshi was the well-known pervert. He was old and always had a knack for trying to get girls into sexy outfits.  
  
"Yes that!" Pan said.  
  
" Your turn to pick someone Serena," Aeika said.  
  
"Um," Serena looked around the group. Her eyes landed on Ryoko. A smile played on her lips,  
  
"Ryoko, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Triple dare," Ryoko challenged.  
  
"Okay," Serena said, "I triple dare you to go on a double date with me and master Roshi, but your date will be Goku."  
  
"Fine!" Ryoko said, only a little worried about him. She figured she could handle him.  
  
The game went on until Serena's mom finally yelled at them to turn off the lights and go to bed. The game ended like this: Serena and master Roshi were to go to the movies with Ryoko and goku. Pan-chan and Oolong along with Aeika and Vegeta would accompany them. Rini and Susami got off easy with only having to drink a concoction that the other girls made. (You don't want to know what was in it!)  
  
Author's Note: There ya go! The first chapter! Please review. Flames will be used for...something. ^_^* 


	2. The News Is Out!

The next morning the girls called up all the guys and amazingly they all agreed. It was even more of a surprise that Vegeta said yes.  
  
"It's probably only because Aeika is a princess. He probably figures that if he gets on her good side, they might go out more then get married. Then he would be Prince again!" Pan-chan said since she knew him best. Vegeta was her boyfriend Trunks' dad. (He was Old)  
  
The guys came and picked up the girls. Of course, Goku and Ryoko flew. Vegeta tried to fly but Aeika was too heavy! Master Roshi grabbed Serena and ran the whole way. Oolong turned into a motorcycle and sped with pan- chan to the theater.  
  
"I wanna see Serendipity!" Serena whined.  
  
"That's a wimpy movie!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Yeah we should see a cartoon!" Came a voice from the bushes by the entrance to the theater. There was a sudden rustle from the bush. Out of the bushes stepped Rini and Susami. It wasn't much of a surprise considering how nosy the two were.  
  
"We're going to be your chaperones for tonight," Rini said as Susami nodded in agreement.  
  
"So ya better not try anything," Susami added looking at the guys. They looked innocently back. They decided on the new movie Revolutionary girl Utena: the movie. It was Rini's first choice. Nobody else wanted to see it but Rini insisted and said she would start screaming if they didn't see it.  
  
They walked into the dimly lit theater and sat down. The guys "stretched" and "accidentally" slipped their arms around the girls.  
  
Rini and Susami had gone to get snacks for everyone.  
  
~~~MEANWHILE~~~  
  
Darian picked up the phone and speed dialed Serena's phone number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" someone asked.  
  
"Hi, Chibi Chibi!" Darian Said, "Can I talk to Serena?"  
  
"Um, no, She's on a date!" Chibi Chibi said.  
  
"A date?! With who?!" Darian asked frustrated.  
  
"Um. some guy. um, oh yeah!" Chibi Chibi said, "His name was um, master roach."  
  
"Do you mean Master Roshi?"  
  
"Yeah! Him! He looked old!" Chibi Chibi said as she giggled.  
  
"Did the others girls go to? Did they have dates? Where did they go?!" Darian asked urgently.  
  
" Yeah, they went too!" Chibi Chibi said, "I think they had dates too. I'm not all that sure though. They went to the movies!"  
  
"Thanks Chibi Chibi!" Darian said mulling over the information in his head as he hung up the phone. He strapped on his tuxedo and left to find the other rejected boyfriends. First stop was Ryoko's and Aeika's boyfriend Tenchi's house.  
  
"Are you Tenchi Masaki?" Darian inquired.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Tenchi answered suspiciously. 'Why would a psycho in a tux be talking to me?' Tenchi thought.  
  
"Your girlfriends are on dates and they're not with you!" Darian said. Tenchi laughed, he couldn't care less. Then something hit him, Ryoko was there! He could care less about Aeika but he truly loved Ryoko.  
  
"C'mon we gotta go save them!" Tenchi yelled. Next stop was Pan-Chan's boyfriend Trunks' house.  
  
"Hey, Are you the legendary Trunks?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks answered.  
  
"Pan-Chan's out on a date," Tenchi said. (Darian had explained the whole thing to him on the way to Trunks' house.)  
  
"So. your point is?" Trunks asked unconcerned. Tenchi and Darian looked at each other, then grabbed trunks and shoved him into the hummer. They drove to the movies to save their girlfriends.  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh..trouble is a-brewing!!! Please review! I'll give you a dollar! 


	3. Fighting and Forgivness

Susami and Rini were still getting snacks when suddenly Tuxedo mask, Tenchi and Trunks burst through the door.  
  
"Oh, they're in trouble now!" Rini giggled. They darted down the aisle, looking for their women. Then they spotted them. Serena was lysoling Master Roshi off of her. Pan-Chan was beating up Oolong, while Ryoko was enjoying the movie.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Tenchi? Oh no! Its not what it looks like," She said. Goku quickly removed his arm from Ryoko. He had managed to slip his arm around her without her noticing. He cursed; he had been so close to pulling her closer to him. The moment the men walked in everything stopped, the women were awestruck. Oolong took that moment to pin Pan-Chan on her back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Get off me you little freak!" Pan screamed, "Trunks save me!" Trunks rolled his eyes and walked over to pull Oolong off Pan.  
  
Serena started to run out of Lysol. Unfortunately, it was useless to use the Lysol because it wasn't working.  
  
"Oh come on baby," Master Roshi Cooed, "just slip it on!" He held up the skimpy pink bathing suit.  
  
"No! Get away!" Serena started screaming as Master Roshi stepped closer. All of a sudden, a red rose streaked through the air in front of him. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
(Music strikes up in the back round)  
  
"How can you try and force her to wear that?" Tuxedo mask asked. "Do you have no dignity?"  
  
"Nope," Master Roshi answered. Tuxedo Mask was dumbfounded.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena cried.  
  
"God Serena, Can't you remember you can transform!!" Rini said.  
  
"Oh, oops, I forgot" She blushed, "Moon, power, Make up!" With that, Serena was super Sailor moon. Rini Transformed while the crowd stood in awe.  
  
"Moon planet halatation!" Cried Serena  
  
"No wait Don't!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"Ka-ma-ah-mei-haa!!!!!" Shouted a low voice. The blast struck Sailor moon's magic and blew it away. Goku stood there, he had gone super-saiyijin. Trunks had, unwillingly, too.  
  
"That's enough!" Trunks said, "We don't need anymore fighting."  
  
"You're right. Ryoko, I'm sorry!" Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Oh, It's okay with me. I kind of liked it when you get jealous." Ryoko giggled.  
  
"What about me?!" Aieka screeched.  
  
"Huh?" asked everyone.  
  
"You have not paid attention to me at all through out this whole story!" She said.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry," they all said. Vegeta and Aieka had been sitting in the front row the whole time. Vegeta was sulking because Aieka had smacked him for putting his arm around her.  
  
"Hmph, thinking you could con royalty off of me!" She yelled, "And you Tenchi, my one true love defending that ugly head Ryoko!!!"  
  
"Geez, Aieka, you make it sound like a bad thing," Ryoko and Tenchi said in unison.  
  
Soon they realized what they said. Tenchi grabbed Ryoko into his arms and said, "Maybe you are the one for me."  
  
"What's going on?!" came a voice from the door. It was Chi-Chi, and boy, was she mad. "Goku, what are you doing?! It's evil to cheat on people! Especially me, after all, I blessed you with two little boys!"  
  
"I'm not little!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Me either!" cried Goten. They had followed their mother.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Susami.  
  
"I'm Goten. Hey, your kind of cute!" he replied.  
  
"Let's go see a movie!" Susami said.  
  
"Oh, no you won't, you're too young!" Aieka protested.  
  
"No I'm not!" Susami screamed.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Aieka screamed back.  
  
Susami grabbed Goten and ran into the next theater. They didn't realize it was an "R" rated movie. Aieka ran after them. She looked around, but couldn't find the pair anywhere. She heard a crash and looked up at the giant screen. She saw a man who was all bloody because he had a sword through his heart.  
  
Aieka screamed, "Susami get your butt out here right now or else I'll. I'll. tell daddy!" she threatened.  
  
Susami crawled out from the first row of seats. Goten, however, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Chi Chi had walked in by then. "Where's Goten?" Chi Chi asked. Goten walked out, "Goten we're leaving now!" She said as she pulled Goten out the door. Goten sadly waved good bye to Susami. Susami heard Chi Chi's screeching voice yell,  
  
"Gohan, Goku, come on we're leaving NOW!"  
  
Aieka grabbed Susami's hand and dragged her to a payphone to call a cab. The cab arrived in a matter of seconds to take them home. They were going back to Jurai.  
  
In the other theater, Ryoko was settling down with Tenchi to watch the movie. Trunks and Pan were in a heated argument.  
  
"You never take me anywhere!" Pan said to Trunks.  
  
"What do you mean? I took you took you to the mall two months ago," he returned.  
  
"Yeah, TWO MONTHES AGO!" she yelled.  
  
"But. But. isn't that enough?" Trunks softened.  
  
"No! Don't get me wrong I don't want to go out every day, but once a week would be nice!" She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try, but answer me one thing." He asked, "Why Oolong?"  
  
Pan blushed, "well, it was a. dare."  
  
"Oh," Trunks said looking at the ground, "so umm, do you wanna watch the movie?"  
  
"Sure," Pan said as they moved to sit down. Darien looked at Serena expectedly.  
  
"What?!" Serena asked. Rini stomped on her foot.  
  
"OWWW! What was that for you little brat?!"  
  
"He wants you to apologize, Moron!" Rini said glaring at Serena.  
  
"Hey, don't call me a Moron!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Why not if it's true?!" Rini yelled back. "Shut up you little Brat!" Serena shouted. Darien stared, but didn't ask as they started yelling.  
  
Once they stopped Serena looked at him and said: "Darien, I'm sorry. I couldn't back out though because it was a dare!" She sighed.  
  
"It's okay, just don't ever do it again 'Buns'" Darien said.  
  
"Ahem," Rini coughed, "Can we watch the movie now?" "Okay," they said. So they sat down to watch the last 5 minutes of the movie.  
  
"Hey, what about us?!" the rejects asked.  
  
"What about you?" Tenchi and Darien said glaring.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind," they said.  
  
So, they couples lived happily ever after. Or at least as happily as the crime fighter could live.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Whew! All done!!! So anyway, please review. Don't care if you flame.but I'm sensitive! Be nice! ( 


End file.
